


Romeo and Cinderella

by koyumi



Category: TFBOYS (Band), 王俊凱 | Karry Wang
Genre: And Now For Something Completely Different, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Breaking Up & Making Up, But I wrote this, Coffee Shops, F/M, Forbidden Love, How Do I Tag, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, One Shot, Romance, Rumors, Slow Romance, What Have I Done, Why Did I Write This?, glowing up, i wrote this during online classes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:14:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23802907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koyumi/pseuds/koyumi
Summary: Can a Majestic Eagle befriend with a Lowly Crow? A celebrity befriending with an employee? A forbidden fruit to which Karry and (y/n) tries and fell from heaven, attempting to gain back each other's trust in order to return back to heaven.
Relationships: Karry Wang | Karry Wang/Reader | Reader





	Romeo and Cinderella

“(Y/n)-chan! Get those camera equipment here!” 

She scattered around the camera equipment. Eyeing all of the camera equipment dumped in one corner of the main hall, she couldn’t help but sigh. 

“How on earth am I supposed to bring this big load of camera equipment to the other side of the room?” (y/n) screamed internally at this. “Maybe I shall ask around for some help. Hey, you there! Would you like to..” Her words got cutted off when she saw who her words were directed to. “Karry Wang? What is he doing here?” She kept her thoughts to herself, then internally screaming at herself. “He has a goddamn movie to take. Why wouldn’t he be here? How could I forget something as important as this?”

“Do you need any help?” his calm and soothing voice covered her screams. She could feel her pulse beating on her chest; somehow him talking to her increased her pulse rate. 

“Yes, would you most kindly help me to take some of these equipment to the other side of the hall, where the director is standing? Thank you very much.” (y/n) calmed herself down, not wanting to embarrass herself in front of a world renown actor and pop star. She took up some part of the equipment that was not as bulky and heavy and headed to the opposite side of the hall. She wanted to turn around to ensure that Karry was able to move some of the equipment, but when she did, what she saw surprised her. She saw Karry carrying most of the equipment by hand, like it was nothing. (y/n) was awe stricken; she never knew someone like Karry who looked like a bean pole would be able to take up that much heavy equipment all at one go. 

She didn’t know she was staring at him until he turned to question her. “Where shall I take it to?” He humbly asked (y/n), taking her out from her trance. “Oh yes, take it to the director. See her? She’s waving now,” (y/n) replied, waving to her. “I see her now, thank you!” Karry answered, with a beaming smile on his face. “Urk, my heart! Alas, I can die in peace now!” (y/n) thought to herself, seeing the beaming smile on his face; it resembled an angel’s smile. His smile gave her peace and comfort at the very sight of it. 

(y/n) tried forcing herself to not fall again into the same trap she did before. She tried thinking that Karry is just one actor: someone who is too far out from her reach. She knew that once she got into the hole of liking a celebrity that she would meet on a daily basis, she could not escape the hole since then. It always troubled her whenever she worked with world renown celebrities.

She had an awful experience she would remember from time to time: she happened to fall into the hole of liking Darren Wang. When she did confess her feelings to him, it was unfortunately recorded and posted online. There wasn’t a good result from her confession for he rejected her. She had never felt so dejected ever since. She always cries whenever she could, and it directly affected her life. It almost cost her job; one she worked hard for. 

Karry’s interest in (y/n) spiked up when he noticed that she didn’t squeal when they met. He noticed that she’s not like every other girl that he met whenever they saw him, be it on set and in daily life. He was generally surprised.

During lunch break, (y/n) decided to go to the nearby benches to eat her homemade meal. It was absolutely breathtaking; her meal consisted of nutritious broccolis with shredded mozzarella cheese sprinkled on top, increasing the visuals of her meal. She looked up different ways to make nutritious food look interesting and tasty, for she wasn’t someone who desired to eat vegetables without forcing herself to do so. By making different food with exceptional visuals, she could easily gain nutritions without worrying about the taste. 

It frightened her when Karry asked to sit next to her during lunch break. “Is anyone sitting here?” Karry asked, evidently nervous in his eyes. But somehow he was able to cover that up. It took her by complete surprise; she was absolutely awe stricken. “No, no one is sitting here. Would you like to sit here?” she asked, hoping that he would accept her invitation. 

“Yeah, sure! Do you mind if I invite my friends here?” he asked, rubbing his hand behind his head. “Sure!” (y/n) answered, but she doesn’t know who they were. “Roy! Jackson! I found a seat! Come here!” He shouted towards them. Two male celebrities who were standing next to the director noticed Karry’s call took up their packed food and headed to their direction. (y/n) couldn’t see well who they were because she was focused on finishing her lunch. Karry noticed her speed eating when he heard her choke on her food. 

“Are you okay?” his concerned voice reaches (y/n). He took up a piece of tissue from his pocket and gave it to (y/n). He patted her on the back, in hopes that she would be able to get the stuck piece in her throat out with ease. This action surprised (y/n), for she did not expect him, one of the top celebrities, to be in contact with this lowly worker of herself. 

Roy and Jackson were surprised when they saw this scene. They have been with Karry for multiple years, yet this was the first time when they actually saw Karry caring for someone. It took them by complete surprise. “Hey Karry! Whatcha doing there?” Roy mischievously asked him. “Yeah Karry, what are you doing?” Jackson shot out his question, not knowing that this question broke (y/n)’s heart. 

“Can’t you see I’m trying to help this girl over here who choked on her food?” Karry demanded that they understand the situation and helped him with it, not to further expand the awkward atmosphere all 4 of them were in. “Go away if you don’t want to help,” Karry commanded them. Roy and Jackson never saw this protective side of Karry; they obeyed their leader’s orders and went on their way to find other seats to have their lunch. 

“I apologize for choking on my food. I’m sorry for having to be in this situation,” (y/n) apologized, but was quickly cut off by Karry. “It’s okay, it was partially them at fault too. They did nothing but criticize what I was doing, and they did not help you either. I will go and lecture to them about this to make sure nothing like this happens in the future,” he comforted you. You could tell the awkward atmosphere between you guys was lessening by the minute you guys talked. 

(y/n) saw the crab shirt he was wearing. “Do you like crabs?” she asked, nonchalantly. “Yeah, I do! They look so cute! Especially those small ones. They are absolutely adorable!” Karry squealed. “What about you?” “I really like bunnies! They are so white and pure, I could be with them for the whole day and not get tired!” (y/n) answered him, excitedly. 

Karry found this scene cute. “ _Did I just find this girl cute?_ ” Karry asked himself, surprised by his own actions. “What is your name?” Karry asked, in hopes of getting in contact. “My name is (y/n)(l/n), but I prefer people calling me (y/n) instead. I find it more comfortable. People call me bunny because of my likes for bunnies,” she answered, redness covering her face.

“My name is-” “Your name is Karry Wang, if I’m not mistaken? Correct me if I’m wrong,” she cut him off during his introduction. “Why yes! You are absolutely correct!” Karry answered excitedly. “I want to ask you something.”

(y/n) put her chopsticks down and moved her hair away from her face which had been infiltrating her food. “Yeah, sure. Go for it.” She was curious about what question Karry would ask her.

“Why weren’t you like all the other girls who would fangirl over me?” he said in an accusing tone. “I am pretty sure you do know who I am?” 

It took (y/n) a minute to process what he said. It has been quite a while since she had met with a celebrity and talked to them and now hearing it from Karry’s mouth, it sounded weird. She quietly mumbled as she finally understood what he was saying. “No, no. I do know who you are. I appreciate the gesture for wanting to be friends with me, but I think that the distance between two of us is too great. I do not want to fangirl over you all the time because I had seen different articles about celebrities being annoyed when their fan goes all clingy over them, so I treat every celebrity I meet on my job as another client. My turn.” She quickly replied.

“Sure. Go for it.”

“Do you watch any anime, by chance?” Nao folded her chopsticks and placed it together with her container in a cute bag with hamster imprints on it. 

“Yeah I do. I watched One Piece and am still currently reading it.” Karry messed with his food. He took up grains of rice and stacked them all to become a tower. 

“Really? Who’s your favourite character out of all of them? I really like Luffy because I feel emotionally attached to him in ways that I didn’t feel when I watched say, Dragon Ball Z with Goku. Goku always felt ‘distant’ for a reason I can’t put my finger on. Luffy’s genuinely lovable and unlike many protagonists I actively want to follow his exploits because I connect with him emotionally. He suffered loss and we all have seen him overcome it,” she paused, noticing her monologue. “I’m so sorry you have to hear me babble about this! I apologize here. I usually babble when I am nervous but weird enough, I do not feel nervous now. As a matter of fact, I feel comfortable and relaxed when with you.” 

“I also really like Luffy. I adore his fighting style as it is amazingly entertaining and oddly satisfying. His ambitions are motivational and epic. I long to be someone like him who can be a great change to people. He has mystery surrounding him. He is just absolutely amazing,” he answered, eyes glowing with joy. “And it’s okay, I tend to babble as well whenever I am nervous. Say, would you like to exchange numbers? I find your company enjoyable compared to other people.”

“Sure!” (y/n) replied, taking out her phone from her pockets. “What shall I save you as? I shall save you as Crab since I got the idea from your undying love for crabs.” she let out a low chuckle, loud enough for Karry to hear. Karry smirked. “I shall save you as Bunny then, Bunny-chan.” She blushed like a madman at his comment. Karry chuckled at her reaction. 

“IT IS TIME TO GET BACK TO WORK!!!” the director shouted with a megaphone to notify everyone in the hall. “We better get going or else the director is going to get mad at us and give us hell-like punishments,” (y/n) scrambled around getting her things and away they both went. 

* * *

It wasn’t often when (y/n) was given a break for celebrating a success for the movie her company had shot. More often, she was the one taking up multiple jobs for the people who were having their breaks, in hope that she would be able to get a higher position in the business. 

She was resting at home, lying in the comfort of her bed with the air conditioning on, watching her favourite series of all time: Finding Soul. It totally had no connection with her online friend - Karry - being in the movie starring as Ian Xia. 

**Crab**

How is it doing with you? 

**Bunny**

I’m doing perfectly fine! 

In fact, I am watching a movie series where you were starred in. 

Guess!

**Crab**

Hmm

Is it a fairly recent movie series I shot?

**Bunny**

Not really

It’s been quite a long time since the tv series aired

**Crab**

Was I the main protagonist of the series?

**Bunny**

Yeah

**Crab**

Just a wild guess

But is it 

Finding Soul??

**Bunny**

Yeah!

Woah you’re pretty good at this

I miss working 

**Crab**

Dude don’t overwork yourself

It’s not good 

And I am telling you with experience 

Listen to your elders 

**Bunny**

Wahahahaha

You finally admitted yourself being older than me

Ahahahaha

Yeah I’ll try to not overwork 

Anyways

How is it being a celebrity?

I never got the chance to ask every other celebrities

**Crab**

It really annoys me

**Bunny**

Why though? 

Ain’t it a good thing for people to recognize you?

**Crab**

Yes it is a good thing for people to recognize me

But excess recognition is bad for me 

I really hate the life of being a young celebrity

It always pained me whenever I went out and saw kids running 

I must put up make up and cover up my face so people wouldn’t recognize me 

It always troubled me whenever I went out 

I can’t go out in peace because somehow people would notice me 

  
  


**Bunny**

I am so sorry

I apologize for the general public

**Crab**

It’s okay!

It’s nothing much 

It’s just part of the celebrity life

You can’t avoid it

**Bunny**

Urgh I can’t sleep

I have insomnia

It has been like that since I was a kid

**Crab**

Really?

Because I somehow cannot get enough sleep 

Even if I try to 

You know how I joined different variety shows?

**Bunny**

Yeah?

**Crab**

Every Time somehow there would be a reason why I can’t sleep

Like in the Youth League Show?

In the first season

They would give out missions at different times of the day

Most of the time unfortunately it’s in the early morning

Why can’t I be just a normal person?

**Bunny**

Oh no :(

Don’t worry, for I am here!

You can be yourself whenever you’re with me!

**Crab**

I feel at peace whenever I am with you

Thank you Bunny-chan 

**Bunny**

It’s no matter

Welcome :)

It seemed like a normal conversation between them. But little did they know, they were growing feelings for each other. Like a firefly, once one of the bugs lights up its light, the following would follow. 

“Hmm Bunny-chan seems like a good friend!”

“Crab-san is also a good friend!”

Both (y/n) and Karry would answer as such if they were asked about their relationship. They both didn’t know; they thought it’ll be some type of mutual friendship or some sort. 

* * *

“What is this?” Karry scrunched his temples with his hands, his headache once again coming back. “What is this picture of (y/n) with a male doing here? Are they together? How did they know each other? How? Why?” 

Questions went through Karry’s head like a rollercoaster; he had tonnes of questions he could ask her but he couldn’t bring himself to do so. He felt like a failure. He felt dejected. He was feeling things he never did before. It was a strange feeling. Even though he dated once in highschool, he never felt as such when they broke up because the girl said he focused too much on productions. “Were we even a couple to begin with?” This thought finally reached Karry’s brain. For some reason, Karry never thought about this topic from the very beginning of their friendship.

Karry wanted to ask her about it, but he hesitated before he sent out the questions he had in mind. _“What should I do?”_

“I’ve got to get some revenge.”

* * *

(y/n) tried talking to Karry; she tried calling him, texting him, tried connecting to him on other forms of social media but failed deliberately. Sighing, she went to her comfortable haven - in other words, her bed - to lay down and watch the news. 

The news recently has been going around about climate change, politics, economics, business growth and other boring subjects. Disinterested, she took hold of the remote and wanted to change the channel but the next header that came out stopped her from doing so. She could not believe her eyes. On the header with big blue words it wrote: “Karry’s New Girlfriend?” That header caught her eyes and ears and deliberately her thoughts. She stared into the television screen, lowering the remote and leaning back onto her bed.

“It has been said that the girl in the rumour with Karry Wang is his _new Girlfriend_. Around 10 witnesses were there to act as primary evidence, with one of them recording them both going around in public. They walked out from the karaoke room holding hands. Who is she? What is their relationship? Many questions have been asked by Karry’s fangirls. They say that the girl he is holding hands with is his _New Girlfriend._ He-” 

The news got cut off with (y/n) switching the television off. It was clearly evident that tears were bubbling deep inside her. She usually held back her tears, but she couldn’t control them now. They leaked out from her eyes like a waterfall; there was no control over her tears. Something broke in her. She didn’t understand why seeing Karry with another woman had impacted her. She should be happy for him, shouldn’t she? She should be happy for him for being in a relationship, but why can’t she? 

From the day (y/n) posted a picture of her and the male on her social media, their relationship has been severely bent. It would take time to heal for they were not broken just bent, but very severely. 

* * *

They disappeared from each other’s lives for two years. Karry continued his way as a world renown actor and popstar, and (y/n) continued her way as a director. She was promoted to the head of director of her business and she managed to get several remarkable movies that earned up to $400 million dollars for each movie. It was memorable. 

She had a client who was coming in for a major project, with the budget coming as high as $200 million: the client wants the movie to be as outstanding as possible, as memorable as possible. They wanted to work with (y/n)’s business for a long time, but since (y/n)’s business was a big one, they had to wait for 2 years until she finally got hold of the project. But little did (y/n) know, the client she was working with was a stranger with memories behold. 

“Hello, who am I speaking to?” She asked, calling the client whom she was supposed to have a major project with. “My name is Karry, Karry Wang. I wish to have a project with your company. The budget I hold is $200 million. Is that good enough?” the client answered nonchalantly. “Hello? Is anyone there?” the client asked. “Karry.. Wang? Is that you?” (y/n) questioned. 

“Bunny-chan..is that you?” Karry answered with a question. 

“Meet up with me on Monday, 3pm. The cafe near the bank. Are you free by then?” (y/n) asked. 

“Yes I am. Casual or Formal?” Karry questioned her. 

“Smart Casual.” (y/n) replied nonchalantly. 

“Sure.”

* * *

The sun was hanging high on the sky, like it was scraping out all the energy of the people who were under it. When (y/n) walked out of her house to drive to the cafe, she was already sweating like a madman. She quickly dashed to her car and turned on the air conditioning system to the highest possible. She drove quickly to her destined area, found a parking lot, and went inside the cafe. She noticed a suspicious man walking in at the same time as her. She wrecked her brains for ideas to get away from the suspicious man, but somehow her brain went blank. She was cornered with her back facing the wall, hands covering her face. She hadn’t felt this vulnerable since she was a kid. The thick clothed man raised his hand and got hold of (y/n)’s hand, and went in close to her ear. (y/n) face was a mess; she has never experienced a kabedon. She was prepared for the worst. She almost shouted when she heard a strange yet familiar voice.

“Hey there Little Bunny.” the thick clothed man whispered in her ears. She could feel the breath of the man on her ears. It was familiar; the voice, the body figure, everything was familiar. 

“Crab?” she closed her eyes shut, not knowing how to respond to their odd meeting.

“Yes, that’s me.” Karry returned to his original position. He held out his hands to catch (y/n) who was falling to the ground due to weak legs. 

“Oh my god, you frightened me. I thought it was some random guy who was trying to hit on me. Didn’t I say smart casual? You look a tad bit like a villain in this outfit. Oh and by the way, that scene was hot. Not that I’m saying anything.” (y/n) muttered out, soft enough to not be heard by the surrounding people, loud enough for Karry to hear.

“Have you ordered anything yet?” Karry asked her. He brought her to a nearby vacanted table and they both seated across from each other. 

“I just came in. Didn’t you see? Weren’t you stalking me since the moment I entered the cafe?” (y/n) replied coolly. 

“Don’t make me the bad guy here,” Karry let out a low chuckle, earning a light smack on the head from (y/n), who was laughing at the same time. 

It has been forever since they communicated with each other. “What do you want? Latte or Mocha?” Karry asked (y/n). “Let me guess that you still want Mocha.” 

“Absolutely correct. Wow can’t believe you still remember that. You have such good memories, Crab,” (y/n) answered. She knew that in public, Karry would like to be referred to as Crab instead of his real name. 

“I see you still remember what my preferences are, Bunny,” Karry smiled at her. He faced the cashier. “I would want a Latte with almond milk and Mocha with less ice, please.” 

“One Latte with almond milk and one Mocha with less ice. Correct? That will be 10 Dollars. May I know the name of the owner of the drink?” the cashier questioned, her left hand holding two empty cups and her other with a black sharpie. 

Karry thought for a while. “The name would be Crab for the Latte Drink and Bunny for the Mocha Drink,” he answered coolly. 

“Coming right up!” she answered Karry flirtatiously. The very sight of another female flirting with Karry disgusted (y/n). “How can he stand with all this nonsense everyday?” she thought. 

“I don’t.” Karry’s voice appeared right next to her. She turned around to face him, and turned back to where she thought he was standing all the time. “Huh. Did I think out loud?” she asked, as her hand reached out towards her drink. “Yeah, you did.” 

“Let’s cut straight to the point. Why-”

“Oh hey, Crab! Nice to meet you here! Hey (y/n), nice to see you here too! Are you guys meeting up with each other? Odd to see so,” Roy suddenly appeared out of nowhere, surprising both of them. “Thank god it’s you. I thought it was someone else,” Karry answered, a sigh escaped his mouth. “What are you doing here anyways?” 

“I just came here and dropped by to get a drink. Say, can I have a sip of your drink? Looks tasty to me,” Roy explained, hand reaching out for Karry’s drink. It wasn’t a question: it was a statement. Before Karry could answer, Roy already had the straw in his mouth, sipping Karry’s drink like a baby who went hungry for the whole day. 

Roy couldn’t deal with the awkward atmosphere he was in; Karry did not budge even when Roy asked him. Neither did (y/n) too. (y/n) was very quiet throughout the whole meeting; it was like Roy’s own monologue. Roy was getting triggered by the silence both (y/n) and Karry emitted. Roy stood up, both arms on the table. There weren't many people in the cafe so they were safe to do as they please as long as they didn’t cause any commotion.

“Karry! (y/n)! Look here!” Roy practically shouted, but soft enough for only them to hear. Both Karry and (y/n) turned to look at him, curious about his actions. 

“(y/n). Who is the boy in the picture you took 2 years ago?” 

She stared blankly at Roy, then back at Karry. “My brother,” she confirmed, once she went through her social media feed once more. 

Roy turned to look at a dumbfounded Karry, whose mouth was as wide as his mouth could allow. Roy took note of this, and so did (y/n). “Karry. Who was the girl with you two years ago?” Karry remembered that day well. It was one week later when (y/n) posted a picture of her and her brother together when Karry was out with the girl in the rumour. “My cousin,” Karry answered in an honest manner. 

“See! Nothing much. Why did you guys have to think so much about each other? You both destroyed a perfectly healthy relationship just as simple as that. Think before you act; be more mature guys. Not that I’m saying you guys are immature, but you really are. Now that the air has been cleared, I believe I should be on my way now. Have fun with your date!” Roy exclaimed. He took his cup of coffee and went on his way, not forgetting to give a peace sign at them before leaving. 

“So, what were you going to ask me about?” Karry turned to (y/n), only to find her sipping her Mocha drink with a blush covering her face. “Are you okay? Are you not feeling well? Do you need me to take you back home?” a concerned Karry appeared. 

(y/n) placed her cup of iced coffee down, but hands still holding the cup of coffee, receiving the coldness the drink radiated. She turned to Karry, with a smile beaming on her face. “I’m fine, Karry. You don’t have to worry that much about me. It’s okay, my question has been answered. Are you free for the day?” 

Karry felt as though his heart melted at the sight of (y/n) smiling like an angel. “Yes, I’m free. Do you want to go to Disneyland? It’s nearby,” Karry suggested, ears red from blushing furiously. “Sure! Let’s go!” (y/n) shouted with joy, pulling Karry out from his seat and towards her car. 

“Are you sure? I can drive if you want me to,” Karry was concerned about (y/n)’s safety, for he knew that once you get (y/n) fired up, it’ll be hard to calm her excited soul down. Once she’s excited, trouble deems to follow. 

“Are you doubting my driving skills? Come on, even if I’m excited, I can drive perfectly. Proven by my friends and families,” she answered, buckling herself and adjusting her seat. “You are free to sit anywhere you please.”

Karry went to the passenger seat and sat there. This surprised (y/n). “Why don’t you want to sit in the backseat? I believe if you sat here, you would feel uncomfortable, she expressed her thoughts about his actions. “Why wouldn’t I sit next to my friend for a long time? Man I missed you,” Karry turned around and hugged her, purring in the process. “Urmprh-- dude you’re squeezing all the air out of me. Let go. I’ll let you cuddle once we reach back home. Do you want to come to my house or go to Disneyland?” she pushed Karry away and back to the driver’s seat. 

The very idea of them cuddling perked Karry’s interest. Almost immediately, he shouted, “Back to your house!” Them being caught together would cause a commotion within the entertainment world, and they would go all out to prevent that from happening. 

She buckled up her seat belts and readjusted the rear-view mirror. “Okay then. Buckle your seatbelts and we will go on our way!” (y/n) shouted.

Karry shouted like he was a 5 year old kid who was getting ice creams as a reward. “Lead the way!”

* * *

Karry’s eyes scanned through (y/n)’s apartment. The sight he saw shocked him. “Why didn’t you upgrade your apartment? It looked exactly the same before I left. You are now a famous movie director, no? Why didn’t you?” He shot questions to her like a machine gun on fire. 

(y/n) placed her coat down on the cloth hanger right by the door and removed her teal scarf Karry gave her before they parted ways two years ago. “I find peace by not changing everything in my house. It’s easier for me to stay like before, to know where I came from.” 

She sighed, looking down at the floor playing with her fingers. “I believe that if two people are meant to be together, eventually they’ll find their way back.”

“Do you really believe in that?” Karry questions, evident tears were bubbling up. 

“I do.”

Karry rushed forward and took her in for a deep hug. Although that hug was absolutely breathtaking, they received peace and love from each other. As if right on cue, fireworks begins to erupt, creating a dazzling haven for them. The light of a thousand sunsets and sunrises could not compare to the fire in his eyes: truly, he had sinned by leaving (y/n) before: but if to sin meant he would have this heaven, by all means he would do it over and over again. Just as the clouds parted and the lightning brushed the tips of their hairs, their lips met, and thus creating a realistic fairy tale one would never imagine happening.


End file.
